


Chocolate Kisses

by Yullenpyon



Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [16]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Chocolate, Chocolate Bra & Panties, Cunnilingus, Edible Underwear, F/M, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Kinktober 2020, Oral Sex, Stiles and Lydia are so in love, Stydia, Underwear, Vaginal Sex, anniversary sex, married stydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27050011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yullenpyon/pseuds/Yullenpyon
Summary: It's their first anniversary together and Stiles has it all planned out, down to the tiniest detail. What he didn’t expect was Lydia had her own plans for the day.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 Stydia Edition [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948657
Kudos: 4





	Chocolate Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings:
> 
> There's mention of eating food off a person's body. 
> 
> This is day 16 of my series for Kinktober 2020. Today's Kinks are Blowjobs/Cunnilingus and Underwear.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Stiles was frantically trying to finish his report, his fingers flying across the keyboard as he wrote about the case him and his partner had been brought in on last week. It was the morning of his and his wife’s first anniversary as a married couple and Stiles wanted to make it perfect. Sure they had been having anniversaries for years since the two of them had gotten together during senior year in high school but this anniversary was different, it was the first one since the love of his life became his wife and the FBI agent had gone all out. Since neither of them had been able to get the actual day off to celebrate Stiles had booked them a romantic weekend getaway full of couple’s massages and spa days at some fancy resort in Vermont that Jackson had recommended to him so the two of them could relax and enjoy some quality time. He also booked a reservation for dinner at the new Italian place his wife had been talking about trying and had bribed the owner of the skating arena to let them in after hours to have a private skating session. Concentrating on finishing the last paragraph of his report Stiles misses the knock on his office door and jumps a foot out of his chair, spooked by the sudden hand on his shoulder.

“Sorry Stilinski didn’t mean to scare you kid.”

“Ha uh yeah no probs boss man, what’s up?”

“I just came to let you know we are shutting down the office early today for a meeting for that pack dispute case Daniels and Fortuna are working on. All personnel not directly involved in the case are being asked to head out for privacy and security reasons. Save whatever you’re working on and finish it tomorrow. Let Anna know for me ok?”

“Sure thing boss!” 

Saving his file and logging out of his computer Stiles quickly does the same for his partner’s computer, grabs their stuff and catches Anna as she’s about to make herself a cup of coffee letting her know about the change in plans. The partners chat about Stiles’ anniversary plans now that he has the day off as they make their way to their cars.

“Well Lyds and I are now gonna have an extra couple of hours together so I might need to move up some plans.”

“Mmmmh well have fun my dude and tell Red I saw hi!”

Waving off his partner Stiles slips into his jeep and makes some quick calls, making some quick stops to pick up the flowers and gifts he had gotten for his wife. Stiles can’t wait to see the look on Lydia’s face when she gets home to find the lower level of the house filled with her favourite flower, the pink Camellia, which had been a pain to get since they were out of season. For her gift the FBI agent had found a jeweller to create a custom set of earrings, a pendant and a ring based off the delicate flower. Pulling into his driveway Stiles grabs the bundles of flowers and rushes inside the house not wanting to be stopped by Mrs. Sappirio, their neighbour a few houses down who was always in everyone’s business and the unofficial head of the town’s gossip, sighing in relief when he manages to get inside without the older woman noticing him. His relief turns to confusion when he notices the hallway is covered in rose petals and can hear the faint sounds of his favourite band’s, Glass Animals, music playing from upstairs. Quickly setting up the flowers around the lower level of the house and storing his gift in his office Stiles follows the trail of flower petals and psychedelic alt-pop, making his way up the stairs towards his and Lydia’s bedroom. Pushing open the door the FBI agent is meet with a huge gift box in the centre of their bed with a note that says open me.

“What the hell is that?”

Leaning over the bed Stiles tugs the box’s bow loose jumping back when the walls of gift box fall open revealing Lydia covered in rose petals, a sultry smile on her red lips. Stiles feels his mouth go dry as he stares at his wife’s petal covered nude body, noticing some sort of sugary thing strap around her shoulder when the banshee lifts a hand and beckons him closer, grabbing his tie when he gets within her reach.

“Happy anniversary baby now come get your treat.”

Dragging her stuttering husband into her Lydia presses her lips against his, moaning when his tongue presses against her demanding entrance. Opening her mouth Lydia sighs when Stiles’ tongue spears into her mouth, turning their kiss absolutely filthy as one of his hands dig into her hair and brings her impossibly close. The banshee’s hands work to unknot his tie, tossing it aside, before starting on the buttons on his shirt. Breaking their kiss to drag his shirt off his broad shoulders, Lydia licks a stripe up his neck before nibbling at his ear, enjoying the deep groan he makes. Shifting in the bed the banshee lets the petals fall away from her body before pushing Stiles back so he can see the surprise she prepared for him. 

“Like it Sti? I had it made special just for you.”

His wife is grinning below him like a cat who caught the canary as she lays against the bed showing off what looks like a chocolate lace bra held together by thin sugar strings. Stiles licks his lips as he runs his fingers along her sides, his heart beating hard in his chest as he toys with the candy strings before resting his hand by Lydia’s head and leaning in for another kiss. Running a hand through his hair Lydia drags his face into the space between her breasts, moaning when he tongue darts out to lick a line from her chest up to her jaw before he moves back down to run his nose along the chocolate. 

“Dive in baby, it’s all for you.”

Needing no more encouragement Stiles mouths at the bra, licking at the chocolate as it starts to melt under his hot breath. Lydia moans loudly, her back arching at the feel of Stiles’ teeth nipping at her skin while he eats the chocolate lingerie off her chest, his wet slurping driving her crazy with lust. Stiles pulls back to look at the messy state of his wife, the lower half of his face smeared with melted chocolate, grinning at her before slamming his lips against hers, one hand grabbing a chocolaty tit, squeezing hard, while the other slides down to her hip, feeling more candy strings. Moving against Stiles’ mouth Lydia grabs at his belt, ripping it off him before undoing his pants and pushing them down so she can rub her knee against his crotch. Stiles breaks their kiss moaning at the pressure to his cock, kicking his pants off as he pulls back from his wife’s body and licks the sticky chocolate off his fingers. 

“Mmmmh taste so good baby. Fuck Lyds I had plans but this, this is so much better.”

Lydia moans as she watches Stiles suck the last of the chocolate off his fingers before he is moving his face towards her hips, brushing the petals away to reveal a matching chocolate lace thong that has started to melt against her thigh from their collective heat. Bringing his face down to his wife’s core Stiles runs his tongue along the smears of chocolate on her inner thigh, moaning at the sweet taste as he spreads Lydia’s legs open and pushes them up towards her belly before attacking the chocolate thong. He drags his teeth along the edible underwear, snapping off and eating piece after piece until only the melted remains are left. Running his tongue along the coated skin Stiles feels his wife shake in pleasure when his nose brushes against her clit, grinning when he hears her shriek as he presses his face against her wet folds and licks between them. Stiles lets his wife’s legs wrap around his head, pushing him closer to her cunt, as he eats his wife out, chasing the taste of her slick mixing with the sweet chocolate. Pushing his wife forward Stiles bends Lydia until her hips and his face are right at her eye level, forcing her to watch as he tongue fucks her, his hips pressed into her shoulder blades while he grinds against her. Rubbing his nose against her clit Stiles groans when the sensations cause Lydia to buck into his mouth with a pleasured cry and dig her hand into his hair, tugging harshly at the strands. 

“AH AH STI! M-MORE BABY!”

Lydia’s legs tighten around his head as her bucking continues, begging him for more as he wraps his lips around her clit and sucks hard until she’s a trembling, sobbing mess. Slipping a hand between their bodies Stiles pushes his fingers into her wet heat, curling his digits until they hit that spot inside her that drives her crazy, hitting it repeatedly while his lips are sealed around her clit until she’s squirting all over his lower face and neck as she comes with a strangled wail. Stiles groans at the taste of Lydia’s release, licking and sucking her through two more intense orgasms before Lydia is begging him to stop, her cunt throbbing as her orgasms leave her oversensitive. Pulling his face back Stiles breathes hard, catching his breath before pulling his wife up until she’s sitting in his lap so he can press his mouth against her tits, cleaning up the last of the chocolate decorating her skin. Lydia pants and moans into her husband’s hair as he sucks and lick at her skin, his clothed cock hard as a rock and pressing against her twitching cunt before she’s had enough of the rubbing and shoves her hand between them, freeing his huge cock. Pushing forward slowly to not dislodge her husband’s mouth Lydia aligns his cock before she sinks onto the hot shaft, moaning when the angle digs it straight into her G-spot. The two of them rut against each other while Stiles licks the banshee’s skin clean before he pushes her into the bed and fucks into her with uncoordinated rough thrusts. Dragging his lips up her chest Stiles shoves his chocolate coated tongue into his wife’s mouth, swallowing her moans as the change in position lets him fuck his cock deeper into her cunt. Stiles fucks into the wet, tight heat of his wife roughly, hands griping her hips tightly while she rubs at her clit and digs her nails into his back, leaving crescent shaped marks in his skin. 

“Fuck Lyds I’m close.”

“Ah aaahh me too.” 

Picking up his speed Stiles rails his wife into the bed holding his orgasm back until he feels Lydia spasm beneath him when she comes a fourth time, groaning when he fills her. Dropping his head against hers Stiles and Lydia pant as they ride out their orgasms, pressing soft kisses and words of love against each. Slipping out of his wife Stiles flops beside her before he drags her into his chest, content to just bask in the warmth of her body before a thought hits him.

“Babe not that I’m complaining but I thought you had to go into your lab today? What are you doing home?”

“Mmmh I did but I gave Corey $50 to sneak in and put one of Argent’s electromagnetic pulses in the electrical box so the lab’s power would go out long enough for them to give everyone the day off. I wanted to surprise you and even got your boss in on it so he’s send you home early.”

“Damn so bad Lyds. You’re such a naughty girl.” 

Stiles says with a smirk before he rolls back onto his wife kissing her until both of them are out of breath, grinning against her lips when she makes a comment about only being bad for him before pushing him off her. Lydia pushes herself up to stare at her husband before she climbs over him and makes her way towards the shower, croaking a finger for him to join her. 

“Now come shower with me and tell me about this plan of yours baby?”

Lydia smirks as Stiles scrambles off the bed to join her before he remarks that it’s a surprise and she’ll just have to wait till after they wash up and get ready, gasping when her husband slaps her ass with a smug look on his face. Pushing him into the shower Lydia smiles at his fake outrage and she’s still smiling later that night as the two of them follow a romantic, candlelit dinner with a private skate, her fingers gently touching the custom jewellery Stiles got her as they gliding across the ice together.


End file.
